The Perfect Valentine
by LuvWilSon
Summary: Sonny's return surprises Will in the Horton Town Square


The Perfect Valentine

Will sat slouched at a table in the Horton Town square. He sipped his coffee and

fiddled with the stirrer as he sighed, thinking of those eco friendly coffee stirrers

he and Sonny joked about on their first date. He wished he could have went on

that business trip with Sonny. Maybe Sonny had texted him, he thought. Just as

he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, he felt hands cover his eyes. His

heart pounded. He knew the soft touch of the hands that so gently obstructed

his vision. An immediate smile took over Will's face as Sonny said "Guess who".

Will slowly reached his hands up to Sonny's wrists to pull his hands down as

Sonny leaned around to kiss his left cheek. "I thought you were gonna be gone

another couple of days" Will said as Sonny pulled a chair out to sit next to him.

Sonny put his hand on Will's thigh, "Will, you know me better than that.

Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I wanted to surprise you. My flight was always

scheduled for today". "How'd you know I was here " Will said with a puzzled

look. Sonny tilted his chin down and gazed at him with his warm brown eyes.

"Will" he said short and firmly "I said I wanted to surprise you, but I'm not

telepathic. I was just going to run an errand on my way back to the apartment

and seen you sitting here". Will smiled a half smile and his beautiful baby blues

sparkled. "Is your errand done? Do you want me to go with you"? "It can wait,

Will, let's go home" Sonny replied as he stood up and reached for Will's hand.

As they approached the door to the apartment, Sonny smacked Will's ass. He

missed the feel of his man's firm behind. Will said "You're feisty today" as he

smiled and turned the key to unlock the deadbolt. He never admitted it to

Sonny, but he absolutely loved when he did that. It made him feel so desired. "I

haven't seen you in three days, Will. That's three days too many" Sonny said as

they went inside, shutting the door behind them. Will placed the keys and his

phone in the container on the kitchen table. Sonny sighed, wrapped his arms

around Will and they embraced in a tight, but loving hug. Will and Sonny weren't

used to being away from one another for more than hours at a time and Sonny

had already started to become aroused. Will whispered "I missed you". "I missed

you too, Will". Suddenly those soft baby blues became intensified. "Prove it" Will

challenged as he pulled from their embrace and gazed with passion into his

lover's eyes. "Will Horton, is that a dare" Sonny exclaimed as his eyes widened

with excitement and a half smile dominated his beautiful face. "Damn right it is"

Will replied with confidence followed by a smirk.

Sonny leaned in to kiss Will's soft, moist lips. It felt like an instant jolt of

electricity running through his entire body. They kissed passionately and Sonny

put his hands on Wills muscular shoulders and gently pushed him downward so

he was sitting upright in the chair next to their kitchen table. "Is that all" Will

said sarcastically as he squinched his eyebrows together in confusion. "No, but

you said prove it...and I'm game" Sonny said with intensity in his eyes and a

devilish smile. "Don't move" Sonny said. "I'll be right back".He turned the round

knob on the wall to dim the lights and put in a cd to set the mood. Will just sat

and watched. Sonny hastily returned to his man who was anxiously waiting. He

pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his soft and muscular body, seductively

placing it on the back of Will's neck. He used it to pull him in for a wet teasing

kiss, then threw the shirt aside. Will took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip as

he watched Sonny with much desire. Sonny stripped his pants off, followed by

his boxers, and tossed them to the floor. He then unbuttoned Will's shirt and slid

it off of his firm body. He started kissing Will's neck and slowly moved

downward. Both of their hearts were racing as Sonny slowly leaned up and

began to unbutton Will's jeans, exposing every solid inch. Will was rock hard. He

stood up and Sonny finished undressing him and lead them into the bedroom.

Will suddenly took the lead and aggressively pushed Sonny onto the bed as he

stared at his soft, flawless nude body and said "Damn you're hot". Will climbed

on top of Sonny and they kissed with much desperation, like animals, as their

hard bodies were pressed against one another with anticipation. Will kissed

Sonny's neck and slowly moved downward kissing every inch of him until he

reached his destination. He took him into his mouth and Sonny's hands grasped

the sheets. "Damn...Will...Yes" Sonny moaned with pleasure. Will was enjoying

Sonny's warm and distinct taste. It was a taste that he craved. Sonny grabbed

Wills hair and motioned for him to move upward "I'm ready Will, make love to

me" Sonny said in a moaning tone of desperation. Will couldn't resist Sonny's

need to surrender and slowly slid inside, feeling every movement, kissing Sonny

with the very mouth that had just embraced his erection. The first push was

penetrating through his entire being. It was like the rush you get from your first

high of the day. They were both in complete ecstasy as it became harder to

control releasing with every deep and penetrating thrust. "Do you want it" Will

whispered into Sonny's ear. "Yes...Will...give it to me...now Will". "Louder" Will

demanded. "Now Will...I want it" Sonny shouted with surrendering tone of

desperation mixed with excitement. With one last deep thrust, Sonny felt Will

throbbing inside him as Will softly moaned "oh...my ...god ...Sonny."

They were both exhausted, yet relaxed as they were laying in bed. Sonny rested

his head on Will's chest listening to his heart beat. "What was that errand you

were going to do?" Sonny leaned up and said "Oh, I was just going to get you a

gift for Valentine's Day". "You already did" Will said as looked down at Sonny.

"You gave me yourself and you're the best gift I could have ever hoped for. I

love you, Sonny Kiriakis" Will replied as he kissed Sonny's forehead. Sonny

smiled "I love you too, Will" and they drifted off into a deep comforting sleep.


End file.
